


Five Times Jake and Michael Talk about Rich, and the one Time Jake talks to Rich about Rich

by somethingcleverimsure



Series: Rich and Michael are BFFs [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Michael and Rich are BFFs, Some Fluff, Some angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcleverimsure/pseuds/somethingcleverimsure
Summary: Michael and Jake both just really want Rich to be happy, although for slightly different reasons. Or how Michael Mell repaid his best friend.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! People were asking for the next part where Rich and Jake start dating, so here it is. I don't own anything. Same rules, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Jake Dillinger and Michael Mell were not the closest of friends, but that didn’t mean Jake wasn’t every bit as concerned as everyone else when Jeremy had gone radio silent yesterday. Jake is the kind of person who likes to check on people, and after his conversation with Rich yesterday, he just wanted to make sure Michael was okay.   
“Hey, Michael!” He called out to the other when he saw him at his locker.  
“Oh, hey Jake,” Michael said, closing his locker door and turning to face him, “What’s up?”  
“I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing,” Jake explained, “Make sure you were okay.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Michael said, laughing nervously, “It’s all good. I mean, I wasn’t doing too well, but it all worked itself out in the end.”  
“That’s good to-” Jake began, but his sentence died off when Jeremy Heere sidled up next to Michael, curling into his side. Michael, for his part, threw an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder and pulled him closer, “Oh.”  
“Yeah,” Michael said, “We were going to tell everyone at lunch, when Jeremy explained what was going on yesterday.”  
“Congrats you guys!” Jake said, “We were all rooting for you. Rich is gonna flip shit when he finds out.”  
“Don’t worry, Rich already knows,” Michael said, “Rich is actually the one who got us together.”  
“Yeah,” Jeremy added, “He talked to me yesterday and made me see the light.”  
“I thought it was fitting that he should be the first to know,” Michael elaborated, “Although, now I’ll constantly be hearing about it.”  
“Yeah,” Jake agreed, “He will never let you live this down.”  
“Well, I’m glad he did it,” Jeremy interjected, “Even if he does hold it over our heads for forever.”   
“He could never hold this over our heads,” Michael said, “He’s way too short.”   
“Sup, bitches,” Rich said, suddenly appearing next to Jake, “What are we talking about?”  
“How short you are,” Jake replied, resting his arm on top of Rich’s head, causing Rich to scowl at him.   
“How rude,” Rich said, “My two best friends, betraying me in such a manner. And after all I’ve done for you Michael! I’m aghast! Wait, Jake did you hear? I got Jeremy to admit that he had a super huge crush on Michael. I’m practically a hero.”  
“I wouldn’t say a hero,” Jake teased, “Yeah, Michael was just telling me about it.”   
“Excuse you,” Rich said, “I happen to know at least four people who will be thanking me for my charitable services.”  
“Really?” Michael interjected, “Who?”  
“Well, you for starters,” Rich said, “Because you’ve had a huge crush on Jeremy for forever.”  
“Aww, you had a crush on me?” Jeremy cooed as he looked up at Michael, a faint blush coloring his cheeks, “That’s so cute.”  
“Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna,” Rich finished, ignoring Michael as his face turned a bright red that could rival his hoodie. Just then the warning bell rang, signaling that the group should head to class.  
“C’mon Rich,” Jake said, pulling the shorter boy after him, “We should go. See you guys at lunch.” Jeremy and Michael waved to them, then turned and walked towards their class hand in hand.   
“D’awww,” Rich joked, “Look at them, they’re going to be disgusting. I’m so proud.”   
“I’m impressed,” Jake admitted, “I thought you were going to kick Jeremy’s ass.”  
“I was,” Rich admitted, “But then Michael would have been more upset, and he seems pretty happy right now.”  
“You are such a mom,” Jake said, smiling down at his best friend.  
“Shut up,” Rich said, “I’m clearly the group dad, because of my fantastic jokes. Besides if anyone besides Christine is the group mom, it would be you. Don’t think I don’t know the real reason you were talking to Michael.”   
“What?” Jake asked in feigned shock, “We were both talking about what it was like to have a best friend who was the size of a toddler.”  
“Whatever you say, softie,” Rich teased.  
“I admit nothing,” Jake said, laughing slightly. “See you later.”  
“See you later, softie,” Rich said, waving as he walked down the hall. As he took his seat, Jake couldn’t help but feel a little lighter. He was happy that everything was okay with his friends, and that they had also managed to work out their feelings towards each other. If he was being honest, he was more than happy that Rich had been the one to help them out. Rich was clearly happy that he had been able to help his friend be happy. Jake was glad to see that Rich and Michael had become such good friends, he liked to see Rich happy.


	2. Chapter Two

Rich was sick, and honestly as much as Jake loved Rich, Rich was clingy when he was sick. Jake would put his phone away during class, and when it was over, he’d have over fifty unread texts. Jake loved Rich, but Rich was killing his battery. Jake scrolled through the messages that were mostly memes, until he reached the most recent one. 

From Rich: i think im dying >:(

To Rich: You’re not dying, it’s just a cold

From Rich: when I die I hope they put that on my tombstone

To Rich: You’re not going to die, you’re being over dramatic

From Rich: Ur NoT gOiNg To DiE uR bEiNg OvEr DrAmAtIc

To Rich: Don’t use that tone of meme with me

From Rich: that was the most mom thing uv ever said

To Rich: class is about to start

To Rich: You should try to get some sleep

From Rich: U sHoUlD tRy To GeT sOmE sLeEp

From Rich: ;P

To Rich: >:P 

“Mr. Dillinger,” Hi teacher said, “I hope that isn’t a phone.”   
“Uh, no sir,” Jake replied, quickly putting the device away before the teacher confiscate it. He felt a little twinge at the loss of conversation with his best friend, but he knew that if he got his phone taken away, then he wouldn’t be able to talk to him at all that day. He barely made it through the rest of his class, but he also knew that lunch was next. When the lunch bell rang, he quickly pulled out his phone to read his missed messages.

From Rich: admit it u luv the dank memes

From Rich: JAKE say u luv da memes

From Rich: JAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE

From Rich: wow so this is how u treat ur dying friend

From Rich: JJJJJJJAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEE

From Rich: bro

From Rich: bro

From Rich: bro

From Rich: dude

From Rich: i hope urphone is blowing up in the middle of class

To Rich: Nah, because im smart and I turn off the ringer

To Rich: Unlike SOME PEOPLE

From Rich: U cut me deep

“Where’s Rich?” Michael asked, as Jake sat down at the already full lunch table. The other’s looked up as well, as if just realizing that Rich wasn’t actually there, before turning to Jake.   
“He’s sick,” Jake explained.  
“Ah,” Michael said, “If you want, I can bring him the homework that he’s missed?”  
“No, I got it,” Jake said, “I was going to see him after school anyway.”   
“Cool,” Michael said, “I can give you the work from our class then.”  
“Cool,” Jake said, before turning his attention back to his phone. 

From Rich: im honestly just feeling so attacked rn

To Rich: how can I get you to forgive me

From Rich: cut class and come chill with me

To Rich: How about I bring you your homework :)

From Rich: no

To Rich: What if I bring cold medicine?????

From Rich: hhhmmmmmm

From Rich: okay

From Rich: I guess, I can forgive you

Jake went through the entire rest of the day, balancing school with occupying a very clingy, sick Rich. After the bell rang, he went around to all of Rich’s teachers and got his assignments for him, finally meeting up with Michael at the front entrance of the school.  
“You know,” Michael said, handing Jake the assignment, “If you need someone to take over for you, you can call me. I know how to handle Rich when he’s sick.”  
“Nah, it’s cool,” Jake said, “I don’t mind so much. `I mean I might joke about how clingy he can be, but like that’s sort of the reason I started hanging out with Rich. So it’s all cool.”  
“You started hanging out with Rich because he was clingy?” Michael asked, suddenly on guard.   
“I mean, yeah,” Jake explained, “He’s the kind of person you just never feel lonely around. You know what I mean? Like even though he wasn’t here today, it was like he never left my side.”  
“Oh,” Michael said, relaxing again, “Yeah, I know what you mean. You know he certainly cares about you a lot.”  
“Yeah, well I care about him a lot too,” Jake said, blushing furiously. It was true. Rich was Jake’s best friend, he couldn’t imagine a world where they weren’t best friends.   
“Make sure he does his work,” Michael said, clearing his throat, “Don’t let him slack.”   
“I’ll do my best,” Jake promised

Later that day, Jake was situated in Rich’s room, while Rich was complaining about his homework. Jake smiled as his friend grumbled about egyptian history, and luckily for Jake, Rich’s eyes were glued to his paper.   
“It’s fucking bullshit man,” Rich said, violently swinging around to face Jake, “I mean, I’m gone one day and every teacher on the fucking planet decided to pass out busy work. Did you read this shit? It literally asked me what the purpose of a pyramid is.”  
“If it’s so easy then why aren’t you done yet?” Jake teased, messing up his friend’s hair. Rich huffed out a breath and crossed his arms.   
“Not cool dude,” He said.  
“Aw, come on, I’m just fucking with you,” Jake said, giving Rich a fake pout until Rich smiled back at him, “Tell you what, if you finish up this worksheet, we can watch a movie.”  
“Ugh. Fine,” Rich said, “Deal. You win.” Rich worked his way through the paper quickly, but Jake knew Rich well enough to know that he intended to get at least half of those answers from Chloe tomorrow, still he wasn’t going to complain when he could be watching a movie with his best friend.  
The two settled down on the couch in Rich’s living room. The lights had been turned off, and Jake had made popcorn. The movie had only been in for about thirty minutes, but Rich’s eyes began to droop. He rested his head on Jake’s shoulder, although Jake wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not. Jake gave his friend a soft smile as he began to doze of, and Jake was very careful not to move or wake Rich. It wasn’t until the movie was almost over that Rich stirred a little bit.  
“You still here?” He asked, still groggy from sleep.  
“Yeah, of course,” Jake said fondly.   
“Oh,” Rich said. He paused for a while after that before he continued to say, “Hey, Jake? Thanks for keeping me company.”  
“No problem man,” Jake said, “Just returning the favor.”


	3. Chapter Three

Despite what most people would assume of Jake Dillinger, he had a pretty good sense of self. Although he might seem like the typical jock who repressed any and all feelings, but that was not the case. Which was why he didn’t freak the fuck out all those months ago when he was sitting in Rich’s hospital room and realized that he was in love with his best friend. No, he just sat there accepted that he would tell Rich when the time is right.   
Another thing that people might not assume of Jake unless they were friends, was that Jake was conscientious of his friend’s needs. Which was why he decided the best time to tell Rich about his feelings would be if Rich came to him. Jake had decided that after the events of the SQUIP, he didn’t want to add any complications to their relationship. After all, Rich had burned down his house, but Rich also just got rid of a supercomputer that had taken over his mind. So Jake decided to put the ball in Rich’s court, so to speak.   
Maybe these new feelings were why Jake was so fiercely protective of Rich’s happiness, but that didn’t change the fact that he decided that Rich Goranski was never going to feel sad because of him. Except even Jake Dillinger couldn’t stop that. So when Rich had told him about his panic attack a few weeks ago, and how he had gone to Michael because he was afraid that he would be bothering Jake; Jake couldn’t help but feel as though he had failed his friend.   
“Of course you never bother me,” Jake told him, “I’ve always got your back.”  
“I know,” Rich said, refusing to look at Jake, “I just can’t help but feel that sometimes. I mean, logically I should be a burden to you. I burned down your house for Christ’s sake. Plus now that the SQUIP’s gone, you’re way too cool for me-”  
“I could never be too cool for you,” Jake interjected, grabbing Rich’s arm in an effort to get him to see sense.   
“On top of that, you’re just so busy all of the time,” Rich continued as if Jake hadn’t said anything, “Like you don’t need to worry about every extra curricular under the sun, AND my problems.”   
“Rich-” Jake said, trying to get Rich to just look at him.  
“I know, Michael told me that I had nothing to worry about, that you would never think those things,” Rich continued, still looking at the ground, “ and I know that it’s just the SQUIP telling me all of this shit that isn’t true, but it’s just how I feel sometimes, and Michael told me I should tell you if this is how I’m feeling.”   
“I’m glad you told me,” Jake said, and with that Rich finally looked him in the eye, “I want you to know that I will always be there if you need to talk, and that it’s never a burden. I can skip archery, fuck archery. I’d rather make sure my best friend is okay. I never want you to feel like you can’t talk to me. I’m always an option.”   
“I mean, I know this now,” Rich stammered out, blushing slightly, “It was just then.”   
“Well good,” Jake said. Rich then proceeded to laugh and say something about how even Michael and Jeremy wouldn’t be caught dead having such a sappy heart to heart. It made Jake feel better to see Rich laughing, he was happy that Rich had a friend who was able to talk some sense into him. Which was why after school, Jake found himself knocking on Michael Mell’s door.   
“Can I help you?” A confused Michael asked when he saw Jake standing at his doorstep.   
“I wanted to thank you,” Jake explained, “For helping Rich a few weeks ago. He talked to me about it today, and I wanted to thank you because I wasn’t able to be there for my friend, but you were.”  
“Do you want to come inside?” Michael asked, still looking confused.   
“Yeah,” Jake said, “Sure.” Michael stepped aside, and let Jake in.  
“So you and Rich talked?” Michael asked, closing the door.   
“Yeah,” Jake said.  
“And then you drove out of your way to thank me for what exactly?” Michael asked.   
“Well you helped him, and I couldn’t,” Jake repeated.   
“So you’re thanking me for being a friend?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“It’s not really that,” Jake sighed, “It’s complicated.”   
“I have time,” Michael said, sitting down on his couch, motioning for Jake to do the same.   
“Do you remember how Rich acted around me after the SQUIP?” Jake asked, “He wouldn’t stop apologizing about the fire, no matter how many times I told him I had forgiven him.”  
“Yeah, I remember,” Michael said.   
“He was so upset, I thought he was just going to give up on our friendship because he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself,” Jake explained, “So once we made up, I kind of made a promise that I would never be the reason Rich was upset again.”   
“And so when he told you that he felt like he was a burden on you, you felt like you had broken your promise,” Michael finished.   
“Yeah,” Jake said, looking at the floor.   
“Well, it was a promise that was going to be broken anyway,” Michael said.   
“What?” Jake asked, snapping his attention to Michael.   
“Let me explain,” Michael said, “Jeremy and I had a similar problem after the SQUIP. He kept apologizing for ignoring me, and of course I had forgiven him instantly, but he refused to see that. Eventually I had to sit him down, and we had a long talk about everything, and then we were able to be friends again. But there are still times when Jeremy is afraid that I still haven’t forgiven him, even now. Hell, sometimes Jeremy still ends up hurting me. It’s not like we don’t love each other, it’s just that the memories are still fresh. Wounds heal, but sometimes they leave scars.”  
“Oh,” Jake said.  
“You’re a good friend, and Rich knows you care about him very much,” Michael continued, “But there are times when he just can’t tell you what he’s feeling. There are moments when I can’t Jeremy what I’m feeling. Aren’t there things that you don’t tell Rich?”  
“I mean, I guess,” Jake said, “I just wish that he felt comfortable enough to tell me everything.”  
“Try not to take it personally,” Michael said, “Rich will tell you when he’s ready. And when he’s not, you should know that everyone else would literally die for him, so he’s covered. Rich’s happiness is in good hands.”  
“I’m glad Rich went and talked to you,” Jake said, “You’re good at this shit.”   
“Yeah well, what can I say?” Michael said, “I’m wise beyond my years.”   
“I mean it,” Jake said, “I don’t have to worry so much if you’re looking out for Rich.”  
“You know I’m here for you too,” Michael said, placing a comforting hand on Jake’s back, “If you ever need to talk about anything, I’ve practically seen it all.”  
“I might take you up on that someday,” Jake said, “But I think I’m good right now.”  
Jake said goodbye to Michael, then got in his car. He pulled out his phone to send a text to Rich, but Rich had already sent him a message.

From Rich: come over?????

To Rich: Already on my way


	4. Chapter Four

Rich constantly makes jokes about Michael pining over Jeremy before they had gotten together. Jake thinks Michael would be more annoyed if Rich clearly wasn't doing it from a place of affection, also if it wasn’t true. Everyone was well aware that Michael had dramatically called Rich at one in the morning to sigh about Jeremy on more than one occasion. Most of the group thought Rich was lying, Jeremy thought it was adorable, Jake thought… well, he wondered if it was a two way street. Rich never talked to Jake about crushes before, even though Jake had certainly talked to Rich about his crushes. He couldn’t help but wonder if Rich talked to Michael about his crushes. Which is why when Jeremy and Rich went to go get snacks at the movie theater, Jake turned to Michael and asked him a question he was dying to know the answer to.  
“Does Rich ever talk about who his crush is?” Jake asked. Michael turned to look at him for a second, processing what he just heard.  
“I mean, yeah, I guess,” Michael said.  
“What do you mean you guess,” Jake asked.  
“I know who his crush is,” Michael said, “why?”  
“I was just curious,” Jake explained, “We never talk about this kind of thing.”  
“Oh,” Michael said, as if that were that. However, Jake still needed answers, and maybe it was because he trusted Michael, but he decided to take a leap.  
“Does Rich ever talk about me?” Jake asked.  
“Well yeah,” Michael said, “You’re his best friend right?”  
“What does he say about me?” Jake pressed, hoping for an answer to a question he was too afraid to ask.  
“Umm… well.. Uh,” Michael stammered out, giving Jake a little more hope than he knew what to do with, “Like how do you mean?”  
“I mean,” Jake elaborated, feeling courageous, “Has he ever talked about me like you used to talk about Jeremy.”  
“Uh,” Michael said, choking on his spit, “I really don’t think anything could be compared to how I used to talk about Jeremy.”  
“Oh,” Jake said, feeling disappointment flood his gut.  
“But I’m not really the person you should be talking to about this,” Michael said, “I really think you should talk to Rich about this. He’s much better at the whole relationship thing than I am. I mean, he got me and Jeremy together, and I thought I was going to die still pining over him.”  
“So you think I should talk to Rich,” Jake asked.  
“I think it would enlighten you on a few things,” Michael responded, “But if you’re not quite ready, I just so happen to be an expert on this subject and am happy to help anytime.” Jake was still unsure of exactly what Michael meant by that, but he thought it sounded positive. Soon Jeremy and Rich arrived with the refreshments.  
“I got us our own popcorn so we don’t have to share with the love birds,” Rich explained plopping down in the seat next to Jake, the two of them looked over to where Michael was fawning over Jeremy because Jeremy had remembered that cherry was Michael’s favorite flavor of slushie.  
“My hero,” Jake said, smiling at Rich.  
“That’s not even the worst of it,” Rich laughed,leaning in closer, “They’re totally sharing it. Jeremy didn’t get a drink, and he grabbed two straws.”  
“Does Jeremy even like cherry slushies?” Jake asked, smile growing wider.  
“I don’t think he does,” Rich said, wrinkling his nose, “I bet you twenty dollars they start making out in the first five minutes.”  
“We can hear you, you know,” Jeremy said from where he almost already in Michael’s lap.  
“I’ll take that bet, but I don’t have twenty dollars to blow right now,” Jake said, lowering his voice so that Jeremy and Michael wouldn’t hear.  
“Okay, then the loser has to go get popcorn refills during the movie,” Rich amended.  
“But then the winner is stuck third wheeling, how is that a victory?” Jake asked.  
“Easy, winner get to throw popcorn kernels at them until they stop making out in a public space,” Rich explained, grinning at his cunning plan. `  
“We can still hear you,” Michael objected, but Rich only shrugged and smiled back at Jake.  
“You’re on,” Jake said, his heart racing just a little bit. In the end, Rich won the bet. Not even two minutes into the movie, he leaned over and loudly whispered to Jake.  
“I told you I was right,” He faux whispered, not even trying to be subtle. The woman behind them shushed him, and Michael and Jeremy turned to glare at him. However, Jake was far too distracted my Rich’s stifled laughter to pay much mind to that. About halfway through the movie, and almost a full bucket of popcorn later, Jake was very distracted by how easy it would be for him to just hold Rich’s hand right then and there. The small amount of popcorn left ensured that their hands were constantly bumping into each other, and if Michael’s implications earlier were anything to go by, then maybe Rich wouldn’t mind if Jake just grabbed his hand. But Jake wanted to do things the right way, and ask Rich out in way that as just as romantic as he deserved, besides the butter from the popcorn would make their hand all gross.  
After the tenth time of accidentally bumping their hands together, Jake was so flustered that he decided that he needed some air. He whispered to Rich that he was going to get more popcorn. As he waited for the refill under the fluorescent light s of the movie theatre lobby, Jake knew that he couldn’t let these feelings fester much longer.


	5. Chapter Five

“You said I could come to you if I ever needed help,” Jake said, standing once again at Michael’s door, “And I need your help.”  
“What is it?” Michael asked, stepping aside and letting Jake in. Jake couldn’t help but be reminded of the last time he was here a few weeks ago.  
“I want to ask Rich out,” Jake explained, “and I need to make it perfect. You’re his best friend aside from me, I figured that if we put our collective Rich knowledge together, then we’re bound to come up with the perfect thing.”   
“I am so in,” Michael said, smiling wide. The two began planning in Michael’s basement. They had already ruled things that were too cliche like flowers, chocolates, a romantic dinner, etc.   
“I don’t know man,” Michael said, “When Jeremy told me, he just kind of blurted it out. It wasn’t the most romantic of circumstances, but it was Jeremy, so it felt perfect.”  
“Ugh, you two are so romantic without trying, it’s disgusting,” Jake groaned, “Rich and I can’t do shit like that, because we’d just start laughing our asses off.”   
“Maybe you’ve been looking at this the wrong way,” Michael suggested, “Maybe we should take all of that sappy cheesy stuff, and you do it ironically.”  
“Oh my god,” Jake said, “he’d think it’s hilarious.”   
“Okay, so you get him some flowers, what else can you do?” Michael asked, gears turning.  
“I’m going to hold up a boombox and rick roll the fuck out of him,” Jake decided.  
“That is the most Rich Goranski way of asking someone out that I’ve ever heard,” Michael said.   
“Do you really think he’ll say yes?” Jake asked, suddenly feeling very nervous about what he was about to do.  
“As Rich’s confidant, I can’t disclose that information,” Michael said, “But as your friend who has watched you two dance around each other for at least a few months, I think you’ll be fine.”   
“But what if-” Jake began.  
“He’s your best friend, just be honest with him and I know things will turn out okay,” Michael said, “Remember, I sit at the same lunch table as both of you, I wouldn’t actively try to make that an awkward situation.”  
“You’re right,” Jake said, “I have nothing to worry about, it’s all going to be fine.”   
“Hey, I would almost believe you meant that,” Michael said, giving Jake an encouraging smile, “You’re going to do fine.”  
“Heh, I would almost believe you meant that,” Jake repeated, nervously laughing, “I don’t even know what the fuck I’m going to say.”   
“Jake, if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you had these feelings for Rich?” Michael asked.   
“Since he was in the hospital after the fire,” Jake replied, looking down at his hands.   
“So you’ve been crushing on him for a while,” Michael stated, “Let me give you some advice as someone who went through the same thing. It really is better to know.”  
“That’s easy for you to say,” Jake pointed out, “Jeremy very obviously likes you back.”  
“Yeah, that’s true,” Michael agreed, “But there’s a freedom to knowing and to admitting the truth, once you let it go, you don’t have to hold it back anymore. So my advice is when you’re laying it all on the line, don’t hold back.”   
“Thanks Michael,” Jake said, “I think that helps.”   
“Good,” Michael said, pushing Jake up the stairs and towards the door, “Now go get him.”


	6. Chapter Six

Jake had texted Rich, so he knew he was home, but he couldn’t stop the fear that maybe he wasn’t and that Jake was just going to make a fool of himself. He took a deep breath and sent a quick text to Rich telling him to look out his window, then he pressed play on the old boombox he had borrowed from Michael. Jake hoisted the thing over his head, which was an impressive feat in itself because it was heavier than it looked.   
Rich opened his window as the beginning verse of Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up blared out into the night. Rich let out a loud laugh at Jake’s choice of music, and Jake relished in his best friend’s smile.   
“What are you doing?” Rich called down, still laughing.  
“I’m being romantic, you dick,” Jake called back.  
“What?” Rich said, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.  
“Yeah,” Jake said, swallowing his nerves, “I came to tell you all of the sappy stuff I feel whenever I look at you. Like how when you smile, I want to make sure that you never stop smiling. Or how whenever you’re around I never feel lonely, even when you’re not physically there. Or how I just want to be around you all of the time, because you make me a happier person.”  
“I mean, that’s kind of gay, bro,” Jake’s heart almost fell, but then he saw Rich’s smile, and he knew everything was alright.  
“That’s kind of the point, bro,” Jake retorted, “So are you going to come down here or not, because this boombox is deceptively heavy, and I can think of a few things I’d rather be doing than holding it up all night.”   
“Yeah, give me a second,” Rich said, disappearing from the window. Jake set down the boombox, shaking out his arms trying to return the blood flow, until his arms were suddenly full with his five foot five boyfriend, “That was possibly the sappiest shit I’ve ever heard.”  
“Sappier than Jeremy and Michael?” Jake asked.   
“Please,” Rich scoffed, “They wish they could be on our level.”   
“Well, I’m glad you liked it,” Jake said, smiling fondly down at Rich, who was reflecting the same fondness back up at Jake.  
“Yeah, well, you make me happy too, you big dork,” Rich said, “And who knew you were such a romantic?”  
“Shut up,” Jake said, still beaming.   
“Make me,” Rich challenged, and Jake happily obliged. The instant his lips connected with Rich’s, his brain nearly short circuited and he felt as though everything in the world had just clicked into place. And even when they pulled away, the world was still right.   
“Wow,” Jake breathed, “I can’t believe I waited so long to do that.”   
“Wait,” Rich said, “How long have you been waiting to do that?”  
“Well, I’ve had feelings for you ever since after the Halloween party,” Jake explained, “But I didn’t want to put to much pressure on you, so I thought that I should just wait and see if you ever had feelings for me. But then I started talking to Michael, and I realized that I didn’t want to keep this from you anymore-” Rich cut him off with another kiss.   
“So you mean to tell me that we could have been making out for months now,” Rich said, pulling away from the kiss, “I feel deprived, Dillinger.”   
“Depraved, is what you are,” Jake smirked, “I guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.”  
“I can’t believe it took us so long to figure everything out,” Rich said, “and I thought Jer and Michael were bad.”  
“I know!’ Jake agreed, “Wait, so how long have you liked me?”  
“I mean, it’s pretty hard to say with the SQUIP and everything, but definitely since the hospital,” Rich said.   
“Oh my god,” Jake said, eyes growing wide before laughing.  
“I know!” Rich said, joining in.  
“God, I think we might be perfect for each other,” Jake said, taking Rich’s hand in his.   
“I think I’d be inclined to agree,” Rich said, as he and Jake walked to his house, hand in hand.


End file.
